Monty Python and Galaxy Guides
by GeekyGothGal
Summary: What if, instead of Wedy, another girl had been called in to the Kira case? This story happens, that's what. Ariel's a complete geek, and mildly – strike that, completely – crazy. You can kind of see why L was a bit reluctant to call her in. But at least there's now one person who shares Matsuda's geeky interests (oh yes, he has some).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note. All I can do is write stuff like this.

"Yes?" A voice responded to L saying Watari's name. The task force investigating Kira needed another person or two, and Watari could certainly help with that.

"Can you summon Aber and… Ariel?" He sounded slightly reluctant to say the second name.

"Ariel?" Even with voice distortion, Watari sounded surprised.

"Yes. Much as I would like to avoid it, she already knows my face. Safety is more important than a personal opinion. And she'll get the job done."

"And Aber?"

"We have established a certain level of trust between us. It's better that we have direct contact rather than communicating through you. It will save time."

"I see. I'll deal with the arrangements."

Sooooooo, what did you thiiiiiiiiiiiink? Chapter Two will be up soon, whether you want it or not, but I really hope you do want it.

Needless to say, reviews are like GOLD! No, like FAIRY DUST!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Death Note.

Three days later, a tall blonde man walked into the room with a confident stride.

"Name's Aber, I'm a con artist. Nice to meet ya all."

"A con artist?" Soichiro Yagami, sounding shocked. "We're being assisted in this case by a criminal?"

"Yes. Aber employs his knowledge of psychology, linguistics and diplomacy and manages to get intimate with anyone he fixes his eyes on without fail. He will make a fine spy. Oh, and Ariel? You can come out from behind the door now." After L had finished speaking, a young woman emerged from behind the door giggling like a small child. She looked about a year older than L himself, and had bright pink hair and a t-shirt with the words "Don't Panic!" printed in large, friendly letters across the front. She skipped into the room and saluted.

"Heyhey! I'm Ariel – call me Ari – and I'm gonna help you guys get into Yotsuba! I have housebreaking skills – I mean, I got into this place; I can pass some random company's security no problemos!" Her accent was very definitely English.  
"Hardly 'some random company'. We have reason to believe that a member of Yotsuba is acting as Kira." L said. The woman's eyes widened.

"Are you serious, little bro? And what do you mean, 'acting as' Kira? As in, there's more than one person who can do that?"  
"We think so." But by this point, the task force was more interested in something else.

"_Little bro_?" They all said in unison.

"Yeppers peppers! I'm L's big sister, by one year! Why didn't ya tell 'em, Spockling?"  
"I did not think it was prudent to share pointless personal information."

"Hey! It's not pointless!" Ariel faked hurt.

"Yes, it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."  
"Isn't!"  
"This isn't even a proper argument, it's just contradiction!" Matsuda commented to no one in particular. Fact that he was working for one of them be damned, those two had just set themselves up for that gag. Ariel turned her head around to face him, the rest of her following shortly after.

"Are you a Monty Python fan?"

"Yeah! Funniest thing ever!" Now may be the time to state that while Matsuda enjoyed keeping up with trends, he still had the time for mildly dorky interests.

"Oh my goodness golly gosh! What's your name?"

"Matsuda…"

"Well, four for you, Matsuda! You go, Matsuda! You are awesome and do not forget it!"

"Uh… thanks?"  
"Attention World: I have found a fellow Monty Python fan outside of the school I used to go to! Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters all round!" By this point, even L looked thoroughly confused. Matsuda alone recognized the reference.

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, too?"  
"Of course! Are you a fan of that, as well?"  
"Well duh, it's awesome!"

"OHMYBLOOMINGGOD! L. DO. YOU. SEE. THIS? I have a new bestie, like, moments after arriving! Yay!" Ariel jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Ariel." L interrupted her, "Can you please calm down and focus?"

"Fine. We will continue this conversation later!" Ariel Vulcan-saluted in Matsuda's direction, and he did the same. And thus began a friendship that would last through the years, and just maybe become a little but more than that.

A/N: This chapter is random. Very random. I apologize. Oh, and if you're wondering about why Ariel has an English accent, she stayed in England even after leaving Wammy's, as opposed to wherever it was L went. I haven't decided if and when that will be explained in the story, so I'm explaining it now.

To Roboferret: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I know the previous chapter was really short, but it's nice to know that at least one person hasn't written the story off as a failure yet! I hope you liked this chapter, despite its silliness.


End file.
